Food Fight
by bechloeftw
Summary: The Bellas decide to What could possibly go wrong? another Bella bonding fic


Cooking and Baking.

That wasn't exactly what Beca had in mind when Aubrey, yet again announced another "Bellas' Bonding Day". Though she shouldn't really be complaining since she was given the chance to decline but didn't. It was Chloe who had asked her to join and there was just something that made her lose the ability to say no. Beca never quite understood why it was so easy for her to just cave into whatever it is that Chloe wants. Maybe she is more whipped than she thought.

The Bellas were currently in Aubrey and Chloe's kitchen. The blonde had assigned them all a station to work at stating that it would be faster and more efficient that way. Beca, Amy, and Cynthia were put on chopping. Stacie and Lilly were in charge of mixing cake and cupcake batter. Jessica, Denise, and Ashley we're to take care of icing and frosting while Aubrey and Chloe did the cooking.

Amy glanced over at the pouting brunette halting her current action of chopping celery.

"What's with the pouty face lil yank?" She asked chuckling slightly at her friend before returning her attention back to the task at hand.

Beca sighs using the knife in her left hand to poke at the carrots that were in front of her.

"This! Why did I even agree to this?"

Chloe laughs lightly as she made her way over to Beca and Amy where chopped up vegetables were ready for her to take.

"It's because I asked you and you love me so to make me happy you said yes."

She gave the brunette a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to Aubrey's side.

Beca smiles, "True."

Amy pretends to gag, "You two yanks are so in love it makes me sick."

The Bellas all laugh at Amy's antics while they continue to work at their assigned stations. Stacie was walking with the bowl full of batter when Amy turned around causing Stacie to pour the batter all over herself.

"Oh…"

"Shit!"

Chloe turned around eyes traveling up and down at a very pissed off Stacie.

"Oh c'mon guys…," She said while shaking her head before turning back to help Aubrey.

"Whatever it is, make it again or clean it up or else you'll have to deal with me and you don't want that." Aubrey said, her eyes never leaving the stove.

"What? It was Stacie's own fault," Amy defends. Stacie looks up at the blonde placing her hands on her hips.

"Me?! You were the one who turned around and bumped into me," she replies angrily before scraping some of the batter and throwing it at Amy. Amy just dodges it causing it to splatter all over Beca's left sleeve.

"What the fuck?" The DJ turns around determined to know who had thrown it. She saw Amy laughing and before she knew it she had thrown slices of carrots at the blonde.

"Yank?!" Amy cried out in disbelief.

"That's what you get for throwing that batter at me! This is my favorite shirt!" Beca said angrily. Amy was about to defend herself again when a cupcake smashed to the side of Beca's head.

"What the…?" Beca turned her head to the direction of the flying pastry. Her eyes were met with a pair of angry ones.

"Jessica, what the hell was that for?!" Beca growled, wiping the icing off her face. Jessica gestures to the cupcakes that her, Ashley, and Denise had finished icing.

"You threw carrots all over the cupcakes and now the icing is ruined!" she replied angrily. Beca just rolls her eyes.

"Oh well boo hoo for you. It looks like you'll have to start over!" Beca said sarcastically. She gets another handful of carrots throwing them at the cupcakes and Jessica.

"Food fight!"

"What?!"

Aubrey and Chloe simultaneously turn around both taking a blow to the head with cake. Aubrey didn't waste time scraping the cake off her face; Chloe on the other hand was licking her lips enjoying the taste of it. Aubrey snatches a pan lying on the counter to use as a shield.

"Will you girls stop it!?" She yelled getting in the middle of the fight.

It was to no avail, the Bellas just ignored Aubrey's entire attempt at stopping them. Chloe was highly amused at everything. She turned off the stove then hopped up to sit on the counter as she continued to eat the cake on her face.


End file.
